Can’t admit it
by Blue Rose1
Summary: TAIORA!! Tai askes Sora to the dance will she say yes? R&R plz and no flames thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Hi well this is my second story and I keep thinking of this idea and I really want to write it down even though I suck at writing story's. Oh well who ever likes it thank you very much ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't admit it  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day at odiba high there where people filling the hallways through the whole school not one single sole not talking except for Tai Kamiya the high school hunk, the star soccer player, the nicest guy around. Tai was at his locker searching for some books. "Hey Tai" he smiled at the sound of the voice. Sora Takenouchi his best friend since kinder garden. Sora was the one that captured Tai's heart since the digital world. "Hey Sora, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much you?" she asked. "Nope same old same old" he replied "Oh I see" Sora replied. There was an awkward silence between theme, so Tai said something. "So um Sora did you have a good time last week?" "Why are you asking me that? You know I had a really great time Tai, one of the best times I have had in my life! I want to thank you again for taking me out I had so much fun." "Really?" "Yes Tai really"  
  
  
  
At the end of last week on Friday Tai had taken Sora out for a movie and after the movie they went to the park to look at the starts and just catch up on old times. They had fun just talking and hanging out. The next day Tai took Sora to the mall to go shopping, well he didn't really take her, Sora dragged him there. They spent 5 hours there. They saw Mimi there to so Sora and Mimi chatted for a little wile, while Tai just listened to there very abnormal conversation, one conversation he never thought he would here in his life. After Tai and Sora left the mall Tai took Sora to this fancy restaurant place. They where both dressed up nicely Tai was wearing a suite and Sora was wearing this beautiful silky red dress. Tai must have paid a fortune because it was one of the most expensive restaurants in town. After dinner Tai walked Sora home, he was about to tell her how he really felt but chickened out, Sora who thought he was going to say something was disappointed that he didn't, but she just shrugged it off. The next day Tai had a big soccer game, and of course Sora was there. Tai's team had one; he had scored the wining goal. After the game the whole team went out for pizza to celebrate Tai had invited Sora along. After they ate they both had to go home.  
  
  
  
"So umm you want to do something again?" Tai asked. "Sure! I would love to" But then the bell rang. "Come on Sora we have to get to class" they both ran down the hallway trying to get there on time. "Just made it" Sora declared. They sat together. Matt sat behind theme and Mimi sat at the side of Sora. "Hey Sora how was your weekend?" Mimi asked. "It was really grate, I had such a fun time with Tai" "ooohhh lala with Tai huh? You two are getting really close." "Mimi we have always been close" "yeah but just as friends, but now it seems like a little more" She said with a little devilish grin. "No Mimi we are friends and nothing more" she said kind of upset.  
  
  
  
"Hey man what's up? Tai asked Matt. "Nothing much just thinking" "Let me guess thinking about Mimi?" "Shut up man, for your information I was talking about……. *sighs* ok maybe I was thinking about Mimi so what?"  
  
"Hey I didn't say anything Matt, just wondering"  
  
"Ok class settle down please" The teacher said. "This Friday we are having a Christmas dance" every one started whispering and talking again. "Please class be quite" But no one listened to him. "BE QUITE!" he shouted witch startled the every one. "Now the dance will be held in the Jim at 7:00 there will be dinner and dancing so you each must bring $5. Now, let's get started"  
  
  
  
After class Tai and Sora where at there lockers just talking. "Sora can I ask you something?" "Sure go ahead you can ask me anything" "Ok well umm… *come on Tai you can do this just ask her, if she says no well you can find another date* well I was wondering if you would….. Like to go with me-"  
  
"Hey Sora!" Anthony called and interrupted Tai before he could finish. "Ah hey Anthony I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation here." Sora said. "He looked behind her at Tai. "You mean with that mop head?"  
  
"He is not a mop head!" Sora said angrily. "Well what ever, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance this Friday?" He said. Anthony was one of the most popular guys in school other then Tai he could get any girl he wanted. "Well Anthony I don't know…..*what if I reject Anthony and Tai doesn't ask me? Maybe I should just say yes to him and see what happens*" She thought to her self. "Umm... I m sorry Anthony I cant go with you"  
  
"Why not?! No girl rejects me! If you don't go with me you will be sorry!" He said with a lot of anger. "Oh I'm so scared what are you going to do?" She said with sarcasm. "You will see, and you will never forget this!" He walked away angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai I don't know what just happened there, but what where you going to ask me?"  
  
"Oh well I was..." He trailed off again. "*sighs* Sora would you like to go with me to the dance this Friday?" He looked down afraid of being rejected. Sora just stood there in complete shock. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Tai I would love to go to the dance with you" He was so surprised she said yes, he could barley speak. "You would?" "Of course Tai I was waiting for you to ask" She let go of him and just smiled. "Ok I will pick you up Friday then" He said. "Ok I have to go now for biology. Talk to you later Tai bye" She walked down the hallway to her biology class.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry if you don't like this story…. I don't really like it either but oh well… please R&R and no flames. 


	2. admit it

Please don't flame me I know my stories aren't good but you don't have to flame it thanks! R&R please…. No flames  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't admit it  
  
  
  
Thursday afternoon Sora was in her room looking for a dress. "Hmmm…. Nope not this one. Na not this one, to black, hmm… to shiny, to old, to bright. Ahgggg I will never find a dress!" she said frustrated. Than the phone rang.  
  
  
  
She ran quickly to go pick it up "Hello Sora speaking". "Hey Sora its Mimi".  
  
"Oh hey Mimi" Sora said. "Me, Kari, and Yolei are going to the mall today to go pick out a dress for tomorrows party you want to come?" Mimi said with excitement.  
  
"You read my mind, I was just looking for a dress to where but I couldn't find any." "Okay that's great! Will see you later than Sora bye." "Bye Meems."  
  
  
  
Later that day at the mall  
  
Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei where looking in a store called "Crystal gems" a store for prom dresses. "Sora!!! Come here!!!" Mimi screamed. "What's wrong Mimi?"  
  
"Look I think this is it! I found my prom dress!" Mimi said.  
  
Sora took a look at it, it was a pink silk dress with a kind of darker pink tissue covering the bottom and at the of the dress were flowers and spaghetti straps. It was the most beautiful dress she ever saw. "Mimi it is beautiful, you should get this one it is just for you!"  
  
Yolei bought a yellow backless dress with sparkles on it and Kari bought a baby blue dress with criss cross straps at the back and flowers at the bottom.  
  
Sora's dress was the most beautiful dress of all; it was a silky red sleeveless dress that flows at the bottom and silver flowers going all around the end. "Sora it is so beautiful, my brother is definitely going to fall head over heals for you" Kari said with a devilish grin. Sora just blushed a light pink.  
  
Next stop was the beauty parlour where they where getting there hair and nails done.  
  
They where all sitting in a chairs next to each other talking while the people working at the store did there hair. "So Kari tell us what is the most embarrassing thing Tai has ever done?" Mimi asked. "Well…I think it is the time where me and Sora where in the living room at my house talking and Tai he came downstairs just in box- ."  
  
"Kari don't you dare tell!" Sora said cutting her off. "Oh come on Sora let her tell us, me and Mimi want to here" Yolei said. "Fine but don't tell any one and don't start making fun." "Don't worry Sora we won't" Mimi said.  
  
"Well as I was saying before Sora cut me off, me and Sora where on the couch in the living room at my house when Tai came down stairs in his boxers, but he didn't know Sora was there, and when Sora saw him she just started at him for like 2 minuets and Tai was just standing there not really able to move. It was so funny" Kari said wile laughing her head off and also being joined in with Yolei and Mimi  
  
Sora just sat there blushing a dark crimson colour. "So Sora tell us what does Tai look like with out any clothes?" Mimi asked. "Well I can't believe I'm saying this but… DAMN THAT GUY HAS BEEN HOLDEN OUT ON ME!" All the girls started laughing. "Sora is his body really that good looking?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Ooohhh yeah I never knew that scrawny old Tai is really a very muscular person." She replied.  
  
"So Kari are you and T.K officially together?" Sora asked. "Yeah we are and I am really happy with him he is so sweet and caring, he is always thinking about what I want and not him self. He is so cute to! But I feel sorry for Davis… after me and T.K started going out he got really upset, and I hope he is okay."  
  
"Don't worry about him Kari; Davis will be fine he is a strong boy. So you Yolei who are you going with to the prom? Izzy? Hmmm….?" Mimi said wile giggling.  
  
Yolei blushed. "Yeah I am. Izzy asked me out last week, you guys should have seen him he was so nervous, he was sweating like crazy. But to tell you the truth I really like him… he is interested in every thing I am and we both love working on the computer he is my perfect match. So Mimi you are going with Ryan right?"  
  
Mimi just looked at her with a slight smile on her face. "Yeah I am"  
  
"But Mimi what about Matt?" Sora asked "Matt didn't ask me… Ryan asked me first so I said yes to him. And besides Matt wasn't going to ask me anyways."  
  
At this point Mimi looked so upset, she was on the verge of tears. All the girls looked at her with worried faces.  
  
"Ooohhh Mimi please don't be upset, don't worry about Matt I have a feeling he will be doing something nice for you tomorrow night." Sora said with a bright smile.  
  
Mimi looked up at her and smiled then. "You know some thing Sora don't you?"  
  
"No… I don't know any thing seriously I don't." "Don't lie to me Sora I know you do and I will get it out of you before tomorrow night!"  
  
"So Sora what do you think of my brother? And we want the truth not just some lame excuse like he is only a really good friend that's all."  
  
"Yeah Sora" Yolei and Mimi said at the same time. "Fine… I guess I can say that… I love Taichi Kamiya. He has always been there as a friend to me, he saved my life numerous of times, he never leaves my side, always doing things for me, he always sticks up for me… over these years I have learned to love Tai, I have grown to him like a fruit to a fruit tree. (A/N hehe I know corny and sucky)  
  
"We never knew you felt that deeply for him" Kari said. Sora just sat there looking embarrass blushing a deep crimson colour. "Ok well enough about that, there was something I wanted to ask you Kari but I can't remember…Oh yeah now I remember!! What were you and T.K doing last week in the basement?" Sora asked.  
  
*Crap!! I don't want to tell them what we where doing… if Tai or Matt finds out we are so dead!* Kari thought to her self.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that really sucked I know but please don't flame me :'( I am begging you and cant I get at least one review?!! Thanks bye! 


	3. secrets out!

Hi people!! Thanks a lot to the people that reviewed! It really means a lot to me. Special thanks to Cowgirl Em. But all of you people that took the time to review thanks!  
  
And this story is dedicated to Taiora love she has really been a true friend and she writes really good stories to ;)! Thanks a lot!  
  
Now on with the story… oh wait I forgot to say I don't own digimon or any of these characters I just own this theme.  
  
  
  
  
  
Time to go!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well… umm… we weren't doing anything in the basement… heh heh. We just wanted to have some privacy to talk, because we can never get any with Tai ease dropping all the time" Kari said. "Then why did I here so much giggling from you and I herd a little moaning" Sora said while eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"KARI!!!!" Mimi and Yolei screamed. "What?!! We didn't do any thing okay!"  
  
Then Kari started to remember what she and TK had done that day  
  
*Back to that day*  
  
"Kari I think will be safe here in the basement, I don't think Tai will find us." TK said.  
  
"Yeah it was a good idea coming down here. Man it is cold down here" She said rubbing her arms.  
  
"I'll warm you up baby" He rapped his arms around her arms and started kissing her neck slowly. Kari just giggled at the affection her boyfriend was showing her.  
  
"TK Mmmmmm…I don't think we should be doing this, you never know my brother could come down stairs at any time" But Kari couldn't stand it any more she turned around and rapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately… slowly the kiss got deeper and deeper. TK started rubbing his arms up and down her body.  
  
"KARI??!! TK!!?? Are you guys in the basement??" Sora shouted to them. She had been upstairs studying with Tai for there exams and she went to get some water when she herd noises down stairs.  
  
"TK shhhh… Sora is there! Don't make a sound!" They both stood there very quietly.  
  
Sora started walking down the stairs, TK and Kari ran and hid behind some boxes but when they where running away TK's hat fell down. Sora stood there at the bottom of the stairs looking around when she spotted T.k's hat. She went over to it and picked it up. "Hmmm… I wonder who is here." She said sarcastically "Well what do we have here?... a hat and a pretty familiar looking one too…okay TK and Kari I'm going back upstairs now Tai is waiting for me and when you two decide to come out will talk about what you where doing downstairs, Oh and T.k I will leave your hat on the stairs. On her way upstairs Sora was giggling.  
  
"Oh man! She found us…" Kari complained "I told you that we might get caught and we did!" "Don't worry Kari im sure she wont tell any one" TK said.  
  
*Back at the Beauty parlour*  
  
"Heloooo!! Earth to Kari!!!" Mimi said as she waved her hand in Kari's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh… sorry Mimi." "It's okay but where did you dream off to? And you still didn't answer Sora's question."  
  
"Okay I will tell you guys but you can't tell any one! If Matt of Tai find out we are so dead…" All the girls just nodded there heads.  
  
After Kari had finished explaining what her and TK did all the girls where kind of surprised. "Kari… I didn't know TK could be that affectionate and so romantic!" Yolei said. All the girls started to giggle.  
  
"Yeah well he is… and I love him so much I don't want to lose him that is why I don't want Tai or Matt to find out because if they do they may forbid me and TK to see each other any more they would we are probably to old to be doing this kind of stuff"  
  
"Well Kari if Tai or Matt said that they are kind of right in away… You are a little to young to be doing that, but don't take it in the wrong way or anything I'm just saying" Sora said trying not to sound like a no-it all.  
  
"Well I don't know what to say… I just don't want Tai and Matt to find out"  
  
*After the beauty parlour*  
  
"Now we got every thing we want. So now it is time to EAT!!!" Mimi shouted happily.  
  
All the girls went to a small fast food restaurant they all sat in the benches out side restaurant. The girls where just sitting there eating when all of a sudden Kari and Sora herd there names being called out.  
  
"HEY KARI!! SORA!!" Tai called out to them. Tai walked over to them. Sora got up and started talking to him. "Tai what are you doing here?" "I came to see how my date was doing" Then he dropped the bag he had in his arms and grabbed Sora and rapped his arms around her.  
  
"Tai!!" She giggled "What are you doing?" "What do you think?" He said giving her a small peck on the cheek. Sora blushed deep red.  
  
All the girls where giving whistles and screaming oh ooohhh Sora ^_^. Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Davis came. "TK!!" Kari shouted and ran to him. Matt and Mimi just gave short glances at each other, and same with Yolei and Izzy.  
  
"You guys want to join us for lunch?" Yolei asked? "Sure" They all said at once.  
  
  
  
  
  
All right that's all for now… I know it sucked sorry ( but I just have to keep trying! Please R&R but no flames please! Thank you! 


End file.
